


Her Lost Lenore

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Characters are there just not named, Complete, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, Like Frankie is the only one named, Love, Married Couple, Sad, Same-Sex Marriage, Short One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, Widowed, hopelessly in love, i think, the gang are all there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Skelita deals with being a widow, but her friends reminds her that she isn't alone.





	Her Lost Lenore

A bundle of bones was curled up in a ball. She didn't want to see anyone, even though she knows that her friends will be looking for her because they are worried about her. It was only one day after Jinafire Long died and it was too fresh in her mind.

~ Flashback ~ With Both Skelia and Jinafire

_ She couldn't believe how how angry Jinafire found out about the bullying, even though they were young adults, monsters were still cruel for no reason. Her jade green eyes showing both worry and anger as Jinafire held her lovely skeleton bride. Unlike Skelita, Jinafire noticed the danger of the situation that Skelita had accidentally found herself in and Jinafire never blamed Skelita for having bad luck. Jinafire didn't mind protecting Skelita as the adorable skeleton girl grinned at her. Jinafire remembered why she married Skelita as she gently pushed her away. "Run away. I will catch up with you. I love you." Jinafire spoke quickly as she knew that she was lying to Skelita about surviving. She wouldn't survive this encounter with the gang members that her wife had accidentally annoyed by coming into their grounds. Skelita obeyed her wife's command as she knew that Jinafire was trying to protect her. _

_As she ran away, she never knew what went down as she went to hide. _

_As Jinafire glared at the gang members that approached her. One of them was a werewolf while the rest of them were tauros. Jinafire stood her ground as they posed no threat to her wife, but when the werewolf tried to run to Skelita, Jinafire got in the face of the werewolf's face. "Leave her out of this!" The snarl that had left her throat made the werewolf a little afraid as she was messing with a mated dragon and to her knowledge, the dragon was married to the skeleton due to the ring on her finger and the ring on the skeleton's finger. The werewolf then smirked. _

_"What would you do? You're lucky that I didn't kill her at first sight." That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Jinafire attacked the werewolf. The tauros would have intervened if they didn't know that their leader had the upper hand. Due to rage, Jinafire didn't noticed how the claws raked across her face, causing her to bleed and cry out at the pain. The werewolf then clawed Jinafire one final time, causing her death of blood loss. The werewolf then smirked at the dead Chinese dragon and then, she remembered that she was married to the skeleton. _ _Shit. She thought. _

_She told her small gang to flee the scene of the crime and a few moments later, Skelita was getting worried about Jinafire. "Jinafire." She called out to her wife. When Skelita had noticed Jinafire's limp body, the fear in her eyes increased as she approached the dead body. When she had saw the state of Jinafire's face, a terrified scream tore from her throat as tears came out of her brown eyes. She knew that there was no escaping the agony in her heart as she sobbed on Jinafire's chest. _

The memory of seeing Jinafire's dead body made Skelita not want to live anymore as she loved Jinafire deeply and she still love the dragon. Skelita didn't want to see anyone, even as the knocking on her door increased in volume. However, the noise of the knocking gave her an headache and to ease her headache, she decided to answered the door to the apartment they shared. As the door cracked open, Skelita's heartbroken gaze met the worried gazes of her friends. Frankie reached out first to the heartbroken skeleton first and Skelita's aching heart told her to take the hand of her friend. Skelita collapsed in tears as soon as Frankie hugged her. The rest of her friends approached Skelita with worried gazes and the want to make her happy again, but they knew that would take years probably.

Everyone knew that Skelita and Jinafire was so in love with one another, it wasn't a surprise that Jinafire asked to marry her. The surprise was that they had gotten married one year after high school so while they thought it was early, the ghouls knew that it was all love at first sight that caused them such a wonderful relationship. At times, they acted like friends, but then they would kiss and cuddle one another and the fact that they were a couple was remembered. That was all high school though and when they married each other, Jinafire wasted no time in claiming Skelita as her mate with soft bites. Even though Skelita was a skeleton, she could feel passion and Jinafire was more than happy to cause Skelita to become a moaning mess of bones. 

The memories of making love with Jinafire made Skelita cry harder, but she knew that her friends would always be there for her. 


End file.
